1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to imaging, and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for performing alignment for printing with a printhead.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Aligning a printhead is a significant factor in the resultant image quality of an inkjet imaging apparatus. Alignment is needed because of several factors such as mechanical tolerances in the printhead manufacturing process and the imaging apparatus manufacturing process as well as the differences in behavior of each of the ink drops from each of the different colorants relative to one another. Current methods of alignment measure distances between lines and feed that information to the software on the host computer and software resident in the imaging apparatus to make compensations on incoming print swath data to get the best image quality reproduction possible for the device. Although such methods may be suitable for printing text and business graphics, they may not provide suitable results for printing images such as photographs.
What is needed in the art is an improved method and apparatus for performing alignment for printing with a printhead